


Pressure

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An invitation is given</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



Strength to strength, the two men vied for the better position, the right handhold to turn the bout their own way.

[I still fail to see what pleasure you gain from this. As mighty as you are, Arthur, I can go to the next step.] The telepath flavored his sending with amusement, but Arthur's was colored by seriousness.

[Yet you never do. No matter which of us you are challenged by, you match us, stalemate the spar. Why?]

J'onn considered for a moment, and then replied honestly. [I feel it unfair to put more pressure on a teammate than they can handle.]

Arthur's even white teeth showed for an instant as he drew on reserves to shift his weight and gain a slightly more advantageous hold. [And if the teammate wants to be pressured?]

J'onn was shaken by not so much the question but the invitation behind those words, and Arthur pressed forward, making J'onn move his feet and thus lose.

"Think on it, old friend, and come to me when you think you know the answer," Arthur told J'onn before walking away to go recharge in his pool.


End file.
